1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a non-volatile memory device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a non-volatile memory device having dummy cells, and a memory system including the non-volatile memory device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Memory devices are largely classified into volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. A non-volatile memory device is a memory device maintaining data stored therein even if power supply stops (e.g., is blocked). An example of the non-volatile memory device is a flash memory device. The flash memory device includes memory cells having different states according to data stored therein. Memory cells are connected to bit lines in a cell string-based unit to perform a program or read operation, etc.